


I Hate Armorsmasher

by Abriatis



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Male Morgan - Freeform, No Spoilers, i did clear conquest and the last map killed me, i really hate this quest, male grima, no violence bc it's heroes, rip possessed takumi you deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriatis/pseuds/Abriatis
Summary: In the Possessed Takumi event, Kiran finds the quest "Clear Possessed Takumi on Lunatic or harder with only armored allies". Kiran has very few armored allies but needs orbs (the recession hit us all hard).tip: armor march 3 saves everyone and so does savage blow 3 :::)jk no it doesnt i hate this event





	I Hate Armorsmasher

When Kiran walked into Askr like they did every morning, coffee in hand, ready to do some strategy, they didn't expect Feh to drop off a letter.

"A new event? While the Sketchy Summer thing is still going on?" Kiran opened the letter, scanning through it. "Oh."

Possessed Takumi was the Grand Hero Battle for the next week.

Kiran, having cleared Conquest, knew what to expect. They didn't like it, though.

After collecting the daily orbs, greeting their friend, and pulling on the Quick Riposte banner with the free summon (three-star Fir), Kiran sighed and got to work.

Accessing the event was easy. The Hard difficulty would be no problem for their usual team, already assembled and ready to go. Fjorm held her Leiptr with a firm grasp, already raring to go. Ike didn't say anything, Ragnell stabbed through its usual spot on the stone floor. Morgan was reading through his tome like he had a thousand times before, standing next to his S-ranked partner, Grima. The Fell Dragon scowled at the sight of the Summoner.

"Putting us to work again? I have kingdoms to destroy." The possessed Robin crossed his arms, ready to Smite Kiran half-way out of the palace.

Morgan didn't look up as he one-handedly punched Grima. "Stop saying that. We've got things to do. Right, Kiran?" He looked up, closing the book and letting his arm hang with the book in his hand.

The possessed tactician growled but the otherworldy Summoner ignored him. They nodded to Morgan. "Yep. There's a new event. You should be fine as long as we start out with something easy, right? Let's go." They didn't wait for a reply as they tapped on their screen, white light surrounding the Heroes as they were transported out of Askr and to..an unfamiliar place.

A haunting song, sounding much like the one Azura back at the palace sometime hummed, rang through the decrepit ruins. Morgan shook off some dust on his boots as he got ready to fight.

Someone spoke, their voice disconnected and sounding like it came from everywhere at once. "Betrayal..Betrayal...I am betrayal!"

Already in their heads, they knew what Kiran wanted them to do. They couldn't even see the enemy, no, not like Kiran could.

Fjorm and Grima stood in front of blocks everyone knew they could destroy after one or two hits. Morgan and Grima behind them, they moved.

Grima moved to the right, Ike replacing him in the spot he'd just been in. Fjorm moved to the left and then down, Morgan right behind her.

Then the enemy moved.

A swordsman appeared from nowhere next to Fjorm. Not letting herself be spooked, she surged forwards to engage in a battle with a lance-wielding horse rider. She took him out without trouble, Morgan dispatching the swordsman with two blows. His attacks seemed to buff the Heroes, making Fjorm and Ike suddenly slightly stronger and faster. Ike then said something to Grima, the possessed tactician blowing right through a tome-wielding figure that dared appear near him.

Then the enemy, once again, moved.

A troubadour cast something onto Fjorm, and Morgan felt the damage from where he was standing. A bow knight made the mistake of attacking Grima; the Fell Dragon decimated him with hardly a thought.

Near Fjorm, a dagger-wielding figure appeared. Morgan targeted him, then Fjorm took out the troubadour that had initially attacked her. She could now see two identical figures, holding bows and appearing to be..covered in purple fire? Something was clearly not right with either of them.  _ Were they..Takumi? What was wrong with them? _

Grima moved within range of another tome wielder, Ike rallying him again.

Then, the Takumis moved, doing damage to those not undercover immediately - Grima, Ike, and Fjorm. One Takumi, the left-most one, attacked Fjorm. Though he did damage, she did more unto him than he had to her. A shield of ice also appeared in front of her, blocking one of the blows. Nonetheless, she was injured.

The tome-wielder attacked Grima and was immediately destroyed. He found a spot of weakness in the mage and used that to utterly shred the poor arcanist. The second Takumi moved almost close enough to fire on the possessed tactician.

Morgan pulled Fjorm back, and the lance-wielder moved behind him. She was out of range, he was not. Then again, he wasn't so badly injured.

Grima was already stronger when he was even slightly injured. Ike rallied Grima and the dragon moved a space forward.

The next enemy phase came around.

The second Takumi attacked Grima, but the old dragon hit him first. The archer had hardly done any damage to him and did some damage to himself, even.

The first Takumi moved to attack Morgan. The tactician survived and ultimately killed the possessed archer, one Takumi fading from the battle.

Another tome user attacked Grima, but again the dragon hit first. The mage, too, faded from battle.

All that was left was the second Takumi, barely hanging onto life. Grima hit him once and the archer didn't make a sound as he disappeared.

The battle ended. The Heroes returned to Askr with the same glory they always did. Morgan and Fjorm were rejuvenated, all wounds gone from the entire party as their boots landed on the stone.

Kiran sighed. Following them was Takumi, purple flames everywhere. Morgan jumped in shock as the possessed man suddenly appeared, ready to attack him. "What the-?!"

"Relax. He's not going to hurt you." Kiran stepped down from their pedestal to stand in front of the taller Hoshidan prince. They looked up at him. "Welcome to Askr. Anankos isn't going to hurt you. Follow me, I'll help you to find your room.."

Takumi wordlessly followed the Summoner away, back to the Great Hall, though not without piercingly glaring at Grima. The Fell Dragon smiled at the empty vessel as he departed. Kiran tapped on their screen before they left, though.

"Here's the next difficulty! Good luck!"

And so they were whisked away. Again.

 

x

 

They came back, battered and bruised but alive. Kiran was waiting for them, having returned five minutes later after showing the possessed Takumi to his room. Ike spat blood on the ground, wiping it off his chin as he addressed Kiran. "We made it, barely. Were it not for your guidance, I'm sure it would've ended in one of our deaths."

"I'm glad it didn't," they replied, opening another tab as they collected their orbs. They then cursed. "Armored units?! I don't even have that many!"

"Armored units? What do you need them for?" Morgan asked, hopping onto the platform and looking. "You need orbs to bring us Heroes back, right? You only have three..you can get one from doing this armored quest? Then let's go!"

"Thing is, my main armored unit is Grima," Kiran said, gesturing to the Fell Dragon. Grima looked up, making his way over to the platform as he looked at the quests. "Otherwise, I've got the Halloween Jakob, Effie, and Amelia.."

"Then use them! I'm sure you'll figure out a strategy with them soon!" Morgan's voice was encouraging. His own fingers tapped on the screen, moving through teams. He cleared a training one and instated those Kiran had mentioned. "There! Now, do they have all their skill slots filled? Here, give Jakob the Savage Blow 3 Seal I have. I'm sure he'll use it.."

Morgan kept going, all but making Kiran's strategy for them, He created Seals, enhanced them, assigned them. He pulled back after a moment, confident. "Try that!"

Grima was warped away suddenly, back in the destroyed throne room. He was next to Heroes he'd never seen before - a blond girl in heavy armor that didn't suit her, holding an axe on a chain. She waved at him, despite the fact he, like the possessed Takumi, had purple flames surrounding him. Next to the axe-wielder was another woman, this one with a lance. She didn't say anything and reached into a hidden pouch, munching on an apple. Behind her, though, was another man. This one held a bow and had shackles around his wrists. He seemed to recognize the surrounding area but said nothing.

The same song echoed throughout the chamber, the same voice clearly chilling Amelia. She held her axe tightly while the munching lancer put the core away.  _ How had she finished it so quickly?! _

Being next to Amelia made him feel like he could go farther than he usually could. 

"Betrayal..betrayal...I am betrayal!" The Takumis' voice echoed from the far end of the chamber, where Grima knew they'd meet. He cracked his knuckles as Kiran began to tell them where to go.

Grima moved to the left and down. Jakob slid into his space while Amelia and Effie moved to the right, the axe in front with the lancer behind her.

Then the real battle started.

The bowknight ahead of Amelia attacked her, Effie feeling some of the damage as well. And then a mage and a swordsman spawned in.

But the swordsman had..

_ An Armorcrusher! _

Back in Askr, Kiran slammed their fist down on the nearest hard object. Morgan had stayed with them to watch the battle too, and he suddenly realized what he should've done. 

_ Jakob needs Poison Strike, not Savage Blow! He's never around enough people to need it! _

In the collapsed Nohrian throne room, Amelia attacked the blue mage, unfortunately not killing him. Effie moved around her to strike at the bow knight, almost rending him in two. Jakob then attacked the Armorcrusher-wielding swordsman, not doing enough damage for Grima to kill him. When the Fell Dragon attacked, the swordsman's sword sliced open his cloak and shirt, nearly slashing him open. He cursed as the enemy's phase began.

It wasn't the swordsman that killed Grima.

It was a horse-mounted lancer.

He faded from the map, appearing back in Askr. He was stunned.  _ How could he have been so weak?! _

This time around, he wasn't alone. The other armored units returned to see Kiran face-down on their pedestal, Morgan gently petting the back of their head.

"Kiran said that they take all responsibility," the tactician told them. Kiran didn't look up - their coffee, hardly gone, was in its travel mug near the bottom of the pedestal. 

"Sorry, everyone," Kiran said quietly. They knelt down and took a long swig of their coffee.   
  


Amelia spoke first. "Kiran, it's not your fault! They were just too strong for us! We'll get better next time! We've got to get stronger!" She raised her axe above her head, almost like a salute. "Give us more time! Let us figure it out on our own!"  
  


"What about strategy though?" Morgan piped up, holding up his tome. "I just need to give Jakob-"

"All of this for orbs? Is it really worth it?" Effie asked, eating another apple. 

"Of course it is! I need to bring summer Takumi home!" Kiran set down the mug. "I'm running out of orbs, Effie!"

"Then let's just try again." Jakob held his monstrous bow in one hand. "Of course it'll still take a bit."

"You really want to try again?" Kiran's hand stilled uncertainly above the button that would send them back. "Are you sure? I'll just let you guys do it, I'll direct you as little as possible.."

"Yeah! It'll help us get stronger!" Amelia's smile was wide. It remained as Kiran hit the button, the four Heroes now back in the throne room.

They didn't order the Heroes around. The battle was soon over, though, as a tome-user killed Effie.

At Amelia's insistence, they kept trying the Lunatic-difficulty Takumi level. They weren't built for working in a just-armored team, that much was clear to Morgan and Kiran. The heroes were built to tank everything on their own, but without a tome-user, they were unable to safely kill anyone.

Kiran sighed and tapped the button again, refreshing the stamina required.

It was going to be a hard fight for that one orb.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't like this event, but at least my main Morgan/Grima/Ike/Fjorm team cleared it lol  
> now i've got a 4* possessed takumi.  
> i wrote most of this yesterday with the 24 hour banner with eldigan on it, i can't remember the name  
> then i wake up to one with my boy grima on this one :::)  
> can i get a third? i hope so.  
> if I had the valentines' lyn i think i could clear this.


End file.
